Demons and Angels reunite
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Human!AU Angels and Demons. So Alfred convinced Gilbert to go upland so he can flirt with a fallen angel when Gilbert finds out what he's protecting him from he has a nice surprise. PruSpa. FrAnada. UsUk. No smut.


Gilbert glared from his spot on a pile of demons, he maintained a high degree in the Hells and the ones that fell, to him, were no better than the stupid humans. The pile he perched on right now were the remnants from a war waged on his particular area of the Hells. He looked to the side as he heard footfalls. He perked up immediately "Kesesese. Hallo Alfie, you come to see mein awesome victory?"  
Alfred's tail twitched in the air and he grinned "Hahaha! Sweet dude! You won then?" He eyed the pile of people under the pale demon excitedly "Dude, you should totally come with me on this trip then! If your work here is done then we could, like, eat some burgers together up there!"  
Gilbert raised a brow at that climbing down from his seat to the American demon "Alfie, I don't think that I'm allowed up there after last time." He grimaced at the thought of burgers that the younger and lesser demon ate all the time.  
Alfred gave a crooked grin "Dude, when's that ever stopped you before? Cmoooon man! I'll even show you some fallen angel I found last time! The dude is super cute! We may even meet up with some cute demon!" He winked and Gilbert ran a hand through his hair in agitation.  
"You just want to use me for a quick escape don't you."  
Alfred pouted "C'mon dude you know me beater than that!"  
"You anger an angel last time Alfie?"  
Alfred huffed and nodded "Yeah, some dude named Francis. No idea how he even became an angel! He is worse than me!" He glared to the side and grumbled until he was swatted with a tail. He looked at Gilbert, eyes usually a bright blue flashing red as he gave a slight growl.  
Gilbert laughed at he smaller demon, opening his wings to full length making the other simmer down and nodded "Kesesese. Alright Alfie, lets go then. Just let me get dressed." He eyed the naked demon, they stayed undressed in hell since the hell fires burned their clothes off them usually and when up in the world dressed themselves.  
Alfred looked down and beamed as he understood "Dude you're the best I'll be at the gates!"  
Gilbert rolled his bright red eyes and shooed him away so he could pick out an outfit. He moved over to his closet, pointed black tail waving lightly in complacence as he searched and wings tucked tightly in, before grinning and grabbing a white hoodie and a pair of black jeans. He pulled the coat over himself and worked the pants over his legs. He grunted at hem at the tight fit on his hips but worked his tail through the belt loops on it, as if a belt, and walked to the door of his domain, slipping on a pair if shoes on the way, and pushed open the door to the rest of his section of hell.  
Gilbert was the ruler of the fifth section of hell, Alfred the second, and he rarely left it. He would go to other sections but very rare for him to leave hell itself. He sighed flipping his hood up "Only for Alfie." He slid the hood up to hang on his shoulders for a bit before launching into the air flying up through entryways headed up to the entrance.  
After several minutes of searching he finally found it. It was a pair of tall black spiny arches, Alfred was completely dressed and waiting at them. He frowned. Alfred beating him was never good. He landed beside him fixing the jacket and nodded to the demon "Okay, Alfie, you ready then?"  
He nodded excitedly, practically purring in excitement, and grabbed Gilbert's hand dragging him "Totally c'mon dude!"  
Gilbert jerked forward at the pull and was dragged through the doorway separating them from hell and earth. The area turned from dark shades of red and flames to bright green. Gilbert looked around, surrounded by greenery and Alfred grabbed his hand dragging him along happily.

Elsewhere an angel, down to earth for protection, jerked upright from his post as he felt a sudden increase in demonic aura. He whined standing up "Aw~ und I was having so much fun watching mon angletere~" he pouted and his friend snickered.  
"Mi amigo I'm not enjoying it, you stay y I'll check it out."  
The first angel, Francis, looked up from Arthur, his fallen 'amour', and beamed "Ah~ Merci, Antonio!" He leaned over kissing the angels cheek and Antonio nodded standing on his branch. He jumped off the branch and unfurled his wings flying off to see the disturbance.

Gilbert shivered as he felt angelic presence nearing them and he nudged Alfred "Heads up, Alfie. Angelic company."  
Alfred looked up and pouted "Dude not cool."  
Gilbert stared and rolled his eyes "Whatever, Alfie, mein awesomeness will take care of it."  
Alfred gave him a confused face until Gilbert grinned evilly, naturally red eyes glowed slightly and he smirked. "Kesesese. Hide your demonic energy." Alfred quickly followed instruction and Gilbert tackled him smirking down "Made a bad decision walking today, human~ main awesomeness is hungry~" he stared down as Alfred stiffened underneath him and he leaned down licking a trail up his jaw.  
Alfred gave a whine, tail wiggling uncomfortably, and Gilbert released his own tail letting it hover in the air behind him. "Dude, what? Get off man!"  
Antonio flew overhead and Gilbert shrunk at the power from him before raising his demonic presence, alerting he angel of where he is. He looked up and grinned a toothy grin, showing sharp fangs, and smirked "Won't you help me to a meal~" he was suddenly kicked and Alfred sighed in relief scrambling off.  
Gilbert looked up, eyes flashing bright red before they dimmed "Antonio?"  
"Gilbert?"  
The angel and demon stared before Gilbert laughed "Kesesese. If is have known it was you, Toni, I wouldn't have done anything." He walked over to hug his old friend before hissing in pain as Antonio pulled out holy water splashing it at him. He looked down hissing still as his arm burned with the liquid searing his skin "What the fuck, Toni?!"  
Antonio fidgeted "Gilbert I have to! It's my job!" He frowned, spreading his wings more, and Gilbert glared, shoving his own wings out as far as they would reach, his jacket giving a ripping noise as he broke the normal bounds. He shoved his hood off showing his horns and flicked his tail, most of his demon attributes showing by now. Antonio gave a disappointed look at the Prussian "Gilbert how did you end up in hell?"  
The Prussian demon hissed as Antonio stepped forward arm outstretched in worry and stepped back. "I was in a Fucking war. I killed hundreds of people! Why the fuck do you THINK I am a demon?"  
Antonio shrunk back "But... We were all in war."  
Gilbert stayed glaring for a moment before turning away "... Because I worked for the wrong people... I stayed with Ludwig and I knew it was wrong... But he's my brother so I did!"  
Antonio sighed "Well, Gilbert it is still my job, you were going to eat that poor human!"  
He looked lost and Gilbert scoffed "Him? Innocent? That brat dragged me out if hell."  
Antonio looked confused until Gilbert explained "He's a lesser demon. Friends with a fallen angel, Arthur I think he called him?"  
It took him a moment but he snickered "Francis is taking care of him then~ that's why I'm here~ so Francis can play with Arthur~"  
Gilbert looked up and laughed "That's our Francis? Kesesese. I thought he would be in hell with mein awesomeness for his lust."  
Antonio shook his head "Nope~ he is in heaven with me y Feli-" he stopped and looked over "Gilbert! Is mi Lovi in hell?"  
Gilbert nodded "Ja, he goes by Romano, he is in charge of the first bit." Antonio looked hurt at that "At least he ain't in pain, toni."  
Antonio nodded "Oh, and Toni?"  
Antonio looked up, still sad, "Si?"  
"Uh, Roma is... With someone now..."  
Antonio looked away "Si, Feli talks about it often. He is with mi Lovi. He calls him Roma but with being Romano now... I connected it."  
Gilbert frowned and moved closer to Antonio who had by now tucked his wings back in as they get comfortable again, and hugged him, ignoring the sting of touching an angel. He winced and untucked his wings wrapping a long black wing around him, covering him up and pat his back "It's okay, Toni."  
Antonio hugged him close "I missed you, Gilbert."  
He gave a laugh "Kesesese. Of course you missed mein awesomeness! You've been with only Francey for too long!"  
Antonio laughed pulling away and Gilbert slung an arm around his shoulders "So, mi amigo, what do you say? Lets go see Francis?"  
Gilbert beamed "Ja! I would love that!" He nodded backing up so Antonio could spread his white wings wide. Antonio flapped his wings with a powerful start lifting into the air, shoving leaves and sticks everywhere with the force, and Gilbert followed his lead into the air. They were soon lifted off and flying over trees, Gilbert alight with joy with the cool air running through his hair, and all too soon they landed on a tree. Alfred was not he ground flirting with Arthur and Francis was in a tree watching the two humored by them. He looked up at the branch shaking as the two landed and he jumped up as he saw black wings. He sneered until he noticed familiar red eyes and Gilbert called out "Wings down Francey! Mein awesomeness is here!"  
Francis blinked and launched at Gilbert tackling him off the tree in a bindle of black as Gilbert flailed his wings trying to catch the wind before he hit the ground. A useless effort as it turns out as he hit the ground either way, with a groan, beside Alfred. There was a yelp and Alfred shouted "Dude c'mon you were supposed to take care of him!"  
Gilbert looked up and grinned a sideway grin hugging Francis, who was hugging him tightly, and laughed "Alfie this is Francis! Mein unawesome friend!"  
Francis pouted at that "Aw~ unawesome~ und I thought I was awesome~"  
"Not since you went to heaven!"  
He pouted again and nuzzled him "Mon ami~ I could give you such pleasure with these new appendages~ you know I'm awesome~"  
Gilbert snorted and Francis was tugged off of him by Antonio "Si! But Francis won't be pleasuring!"  
Gilbert blushed lightly "Oh I see you remember that."  
Antonio beamed "That's why I haven't been searching for mi Lovi all these years~"  
Francis looked between the two confused before understanding dawned "Ohonhonhon~ Did mon ami's make in relationship while living~"  
Gilbert made a face "Ja, mein awesomeness dominated Toni!"  
Antonio raised a brow and Gilbert flipped him the bird.  
"This is all nice, but whAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"  
All eyes moved to an angry Arthur and Francis beamed, his wings a blue matching his outfit and set to look like a cape to his usual war uniform, popped out flapping happily, once out the feathers on them flipping from blue side to white side, and he ran over hugging Arthur "Mon amour~ bonjour~ I've missed you so~"  
Arthur glared "Get the hell off of me frog!"  
Francis laughed nuzzling "bonjour, Alfie?" He sent Gilbert a look of questioning and he nodded snickering while Antonio hugged him close "Alfie! Oui! Bonjour! I am angletere's past lover~ past present und future~"  
Arthur glared "No you're not you shut for beard. I have no lover."  
Alfred looked between the two confusedly, Arthur blushing furiously and Francis beaming "Ah~ und such a pity~ but mon Matthieu is perfect~"  
Arthur rolled his eyes "Quite, and what would Matthew think if he found you latched onto me again?"  
Francis's eyes widened and he let go immediately and a small voice stuttered "M-Merci, Arthur." Francis looked to the side as an Alfred look alike with large angel wings on his back looked up rubbing his arm.  
Francis beamed "Mon Matthieu! You did not tell me you were here~"  
He released Arthur to hug Matthew and Alfred beamed "Mattie! Dude, what's up?"  
Matthew looked over and gaped "Alfred?"  
"Huh? You know him, mon amour?"  
"Oui, he's my younger twin brother."  
"Ah~ bonjour!" He kissed Matthews cheek and waved, pulling his wing up to move around Matthew tucking him close so he had his hands free but was still pressing the shy angel to himself.  
Alfred looked confusedly and Arthur sighed "Alfred, this is Francis, my childhood friend. And I found him in heaven. He is an eternal flirt, literally now." Arthur glared and Alfred nodded slowly.  
"Then... He's not your lover?"  
"Non~ mon Matthieu is a different story~"  
Matthew flushed and pushed Francis's groping hands away "Good!" Alfred grabbed Arthur and hugged him close.  
Gilbert rolled his eyes walking over "Alfie, that's not awesome, I helped you hide it but melts show the secret."  
Alfred looked over and Gilbert lashed out with his tail, slapping Alfred's 'belt'.  
Arthur gasped at it, quite familiar with how painful a whip of a demons tail is, and Alfred yelped. Francis immediately went on guard as Alfred's tail jerked away, undoing itself from his belt loops, and he rubbed it "Not cool, dude."  
Antonio gaped "Is that what you were doing?" He gave a disapproving look "I thought you were eating him~"  
"No, but he did give me a boner."  
They all stared, the silence finally broken by Francis's proclamation of "I approve!"  
Gilbert snickered wrapping a long black wiggles around Antonio tugging him close. The clawed tip acting as a hand so that when his wing wrapped around it rested on his hip and Antonio leaned back into the wing, ignoring the slight hiss from Gilbert of pain, and the couples looked at each other "So what happened to Ludwig?"  
"Takes care of section seven, Ivan hit section twelve."  
Francis shivered at mention of Ivan and Antonio groaned "Don't tell me we have to deal with him~ he's creepy, mi amigo!"  
Gilbert shook his head "Belarus is in hell too apparently."  
There was a silence for poor Ivan and Gilbert looked up "So Alfred, hungry?"  
"Burgers?"  
"I'm thinking some village pillaging."  
The angels looked shocked as Gilbert smirked leaning in to kiss Antonio's cheek and released him from his grip rounding to grab hold of his arms and brought him to the ground. Antonio yelped in shock as he was suddenly on the ground, wincing as his back thudded down, and Gilbert leaned down to bite his neck, drawing some blood. He pulled back, licking his fangs coated in blood, and gave him a wink "Guten Taag, mein Tomato." He jumped up from his position into the sky darting off to cause havoc, black wings shooting him off.  
Alfred groaned and let go of Arthur jumping and hurried after Gilbert, both speeding up once he caught up, and Antonio groaned running a. Hand through his hair "Mios dios what have I done." He looked over and shrugged "Francis, we are taking after them then, Si?"  
Francis grinned and nodded walking over to kiss Arthur's cheek in parting darting after the two flying demons quickly followed by Antonio, who was laughing as Gilbert made weird spirals in the air dipping in the air, and Matthew stayed behind standing awkwardly "... Uh."  
"Glad I got out of that bloody horrible group in time." He looked over "Want some tea, lad?"  
He nodded "O-Oui, that would be nice... And... Maybe I can get you to tell me some things about Francis?"  
He blushed and looked down until Arthur smirked "Oh yes, I will most definitely tell you about the frog. Come along then, off we go." With that Arthur undid his black colored angel wings. Matthew stared "I thought you didn't have those anymore Arthur..."  
"These? No, I have them, just not allowed back in the big house anymore." With that Arthur jumped into the sky flying off followed closely by the large winged Matthew, the two groups flying away from each other. Arthur looked back and grinned after the others "Perhaps at a later date then."  
Matthew gave a confused look until Arthur dived and grabbed his arm dragging him along hurrying to catch the group grinning widely as he caught up hooking an arm around Francis hurrying him up "We'll never catch them like this! Hurry up you wankers!"  
Gilbert heard Arthur and his eyes widened and he flew closer to Alfred smacking his wing with his own. He nodded back and Alfred's eyes widened. They nodded to each other and sped up. "Catch us if you can, coppers!"  
"Kesesese! Come und get us, angel!"


End file.
